Khorasan Tribes in Remnant
by AsianBoy32
Summary: When Team RWBY found that group of White Fang being slaughtered by some people with weird looking, they want to find them and try to know why they attack and why they look weird in Remnant. Find out more by read the story.
1. chapter 1

Beacon Academy, 7:30 p.m.

Inside a dorm of four girls Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang (aka RWBY), having some homeworks from their teachers, Glynda Goodwitch. Ruby, the leader, didn't enjoy the activity she doing. Weiss however like it. Yang doing some texting at the same time she doing some work. Blake, the half human half animals (aka Faunus) already finish her work and watching some news about today.

Suddenly, Ruby groaned. "Gyaaaa! So boriiiiiiing!"

"Quiet, you dolt! I'm studying here!" said Weiss in annoyance.

"But Weiss, don't feel bored about this? Study everytime?" ask Ruby with bored.

"Nope." replied Weiss.

"uuuuuuuh!!!"

Suddenly, Blake intervene. "Guys, look! There a News about White Fang!"

All of them including Yang go to Blake to check the news. The news shock them because it tells 'Group of White Fang died after battle. No survivors'.

"I know they terrorist but seriously why all of them? Some of them maybe nice!" complain Blake to the news. "Guys?"

"I know they don't deserve to be killed brutally but we don't recognize these men." said Weiss.

Blake look back to the picture from the news and she immediately surprise. In the pic there several men wearing weird clothes like a turban.

"Huh Why I don't notice this?" said Blake.

"I'm maybe not a fashionista but that clothes are totally weird and interesting." said Yang.

"Yang, it not the time for fashion! Look! Weird clothes, weird weapons and weird faces! Doesn't that make you feel weird and questionable?" ask Ruby to her team.

WBY agree to Ruby words. There no people wore that kind of clothes. No people could make that kind of weapons. There no people that look like middle east.

"Look like we get ourselves a mission!" said Ruby with cheerful.

"But first, homework." said Weiss in monotone voice while already sitting on the chair.

"Oh yeah. Right..."

Few days later...

Team RWBY has gear up their weapons and ready to find those 'Men'. When they about to ride the Bullhead they heard Team JNPR calling their name.

"Ruby!" said the Blonde hair boy, Jaune.

"Jaune?"

"Ruby, I heard you guys go find those people." said Jaune.

"Yeah, we are." replied Ruby.

"Good, we--" before he could finish it, Nora, the orange hair girl, interrupt.

"FOLLOW YOU GUYS TOO!" shout Nora.

"What?!" said RWBY in shocked.

"We actually heard your discussion so we planned to follow you guys to the mission." explained Pyrrha, the red hair spartan girl.

"Can we join you guys?" ask Jaune.

"Sure..." replied Ruby.

"Thank you! We won't disappoint you!" said Jaune with grateful.

"You sound like you were owe something to them." said Nora.

"Shut up."

White Fang base,

"How dare those humans scum!!!"

The sound of anger echoing the room making the White Fang members shaking. Adam, the White Fang leader, is the one who yelled.

"They killed our brothers and sisters!" said Adam while anger boiling.

The White Fang survivors (they survived but they running away) stood still not comment something.

"One day, we will kill those humans scum and avenge our brothers and sisters!" said Adam while hitting the desk.

Vale, Remnant

The teams still continue searching those 'Men' by asking each people like civilians, cops and several soldiers but still no clues where they go. Right now, they at Cafe.

Ruby sigh. "How we going to find those 'Men' if people don't know where they at?"

"I don't know guys, It kinda weird if those 'Men' were mysterious. In my whole life, no history tell us about those 'Men' clothes and weapons even their history." said Weiss.

"I agree. No people wear that kind of clothes and has a rifles like that." said Blake.

"But that doesn't mean we gave up, right?" said Jaune.

"Yep. We can't gave up on our mission." said Ruby with spirit.

Nora sip some juice while looking around. Suddenly, she saw familiar weapons, wooden-looking rifles. Nora stop drinking and shake Ren, the asian boy, for attention.

Ren response. "Yes, Nora?"

Nora point her index finger to the wooden rifles. Ren shocked and tell the others.

"Guys, look!" said Ren.

After they heard Ren, they shocked because it was the weapons they saw in the news.

"Ohmygod! It the weapon!" shout Ruby.

"Ruby, quite!" said Weiss.

"Sorry..."

"Guys, look!" said Yang while point her finger towards couple of Men who took the rifle.

"It those 'Men'..." said Jaune. "I think we found 'em!"

Those 'Men' heard Jaune voice then find where the voice come from. Team RWBY and JNPR cover their faces by looking away. The man shrug and continue exit the Cafe.

"Guys, since we found them..." said Ruby. "Let go follow them."


	2. Chapter 2

It been hours they follow those men, they follow them into the unknown forests. Weiss still thinking 'who are they and what forests is this'.

"Look!" whisper Jaune. "There a villages!"

"They headed there.." whisper Ruby. "Let go!"

They heard Ruby command and they immediately went there without unnoticed. Suddenly, Nora step on the twig making some noise.

"Nora!" whisper Ren.

"Sorry!" Nora whisper back.

Suddenly, they heard weird languange behind them. They turn around and saw 10 man wear a turbans and a pakols holding many weapons including RPG.

"Hi?" greet Ruby with awkwardly.

Suddenly, She got knocked up by someone behind.

At the same forest,

Group of White Fang searching the Men for revenge but the problem is they couldn't find them. Adam however didn't gave up on his vengeance to those Men. As they keep searching, they found a footprints.

Adam examined it. "This footprints lead to those Men. Let go!"

At the Unknown forest,

Ruby still felt unconscious until she got touch by children hand.

Ruby eyes shot open. "Huh? Huh? What happened?"

She saw a small male child with tanned skin kneeling infront of her.

"Um... Hi?" greet Ruby with awkward again.

Suddenly, the boy speak weird language which make Ruby confused.

"Wha...?"

"He said 'Are you a friend?'" explained the mysterious young male voice.

Ruby look behind the boy and saw tall teenagers wearing robe, clothes that covered his shoulders and Pakol. He face was tanned too plus his hair were white and and has gorgeous face. He also holding a rifle (Lee enfield).

Ruby blushed. "Y-y-yeah! I'm friendly!" nodded Ruby.

The small boy say YAY and tell his brother, the teenage boy, that he got a new friends in weird language.

"Oh god, he's too hot!" said Ruby in her mind.

While talking, the teenager saw Ruby's face were red and she sweating. (Ruby got tied actually) He ignore his little brother and walk to Ruby for question. His face near Ruby making her more blushing.

Ruby thought. "His face infront of me!"

Teenager began to spoke. "My name is Muhammed Buraq. What yours?"

"R-Ruby Rose!"

"Ruby... nice name."

"Y-yeah!" said Ruby. In Ruby thoughts. "He say my name is NICE!"

"But that doesn't mean you are nice innocent girl!" said Buraq.

"What?"

"Tell me! Are you one of those men and women , who had animals ears, that attack us?" ask Buraq.

"White Fang? No! I'm not a terrorist!" said Ruby.

Buraq nod. Suddenly, he untie her.

"Huh? Why you release me?" ask Ruby.

"you said you are not a terrorist. So I let you go." said Buraq with warm smile.

"T-thanks." Said Ruby while blushing to his smile.

"Go outside and find your friends out there. They waiting." said Buraq.

Ruby nodded and head out from the house. She saw her team sitting at the campfire-looking while eating goat meat.

Nora spot Ruby. "Ruby! Right here!"

"Guys? What are you doing?" Ask Ruby.

Weiss replied. "Relaxing and enjoying some meals."

Yang interrupted. "These people kinda friendly you know! They let us sleep here!"

"It turns out," Then Blake swallowed the cooked Tuna. "The White Fang started the fight and these Pashtun had to fight back."

"Pashtun?"

Suddenly, a man with big beard appeared. "It a code, Pashtunwali. A code of Honor."

Buraq appeared. "Ruby, meet my father, Zaheed."

"It nice to meet you, young lady." Then Zaheed bow politely.

"No need to bow. I'm just a regular young huntress." said Ruby.

"You're a huntress too? That mean we met 8 huntsmen and huntresses." said Zaheed to Buraq and Ruby.

Buraq agreed. Meanwhile, WBY whisper to each other.

"Ya know, Buraq, kinda hot." whisper Yang.

"I'm totally agreed." whisper Weiss.

"Me too." whisper Blake.

After knowing each other, a man holding (AK 47) running while shouting 'WHITE FANG! WHITE FANG!' around the villages.

"White Fang?" said Buraq.

"Son, get your brother and our guest into our home and help us to fight those Fighters!" command Zaheed to Buraq.

Buraq nod and do what his father command. When Buraq send them into their house, Zaheed grab the Atlesian rifles. As the wind blow, Zaheed and his son, Buraq, ready to fight.


End file.
